Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an ophthalmic phototherapy device and an associated treatment methods using non-invasive light therapy. In addition, the present present disclosure is related to devices and methods for exposing an eye to selected wavelengths of light to promote the healing of damaged or diseased eye tissue.
Description of the Related Art
Light can act on different mechanisms within cellular tissue to stimulate or suppress biological activity in a process commonly referred to as photobiomodulation (“PBM”). PBM requires the use of light with a suitable intensity, energy, and wavelengths, without significantly causing damage to the cells. The combination of characteristics suitable for photobiomodulation applications are distinct from those of light used in other applications.
There are many disorders including trauma or diseases that can afflict the eye. Ocular disease can include, for example, glaucoma, age-related macular degeneration, diabetic retinopathy, retinitis pigmentosa, CRS, NAION, Leber's disease, uveitis, and the like. Other disorders can include physical trauma (e.g., cataract or lens surgery) or other sources of ocular injury, damage or degeneration. Ocular degeneration can include the process of cell destruction resulting from a primary destructive event such as ocular trauma or surgery, as well as from secondary, delayed and progressive destructive mechanisms that are invoked by cells due to the occurrence of a primary destructive or disease event.
It is desirable to develop methods and devices for treatment of these ocular diseases, disorders, or degeneration. In particular, it is desirable to develop methods and devices for treatment that may be less invasive or have fewer side effects than surgery or pharmacological treatments or which can be used in conjunction with surgery or pharmacological treatments to aid in healing or treatment.